Current conventional network models represent a top-down centralized approach to computing. Typically, in current conventional network models an origin server hosts resources and/or content items for use by users' respective computing devices. In current conventional network models, users access the origin server via connections between the user's respective computing devices and the origin server established using an internet service provider (ISP) network. In current conventional content delivery models, supporting the access to the origin server places high demands on the ISP networks, the multiple connections and ISP network resources between the users' respective computing devices and the origin server which can increase latency and/or decrease available bandwidth associated with the access.